


Halloween Party AU

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Holby City
Genre: Marriage, Multi, drunken antics, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: When Asta and Roxanna hold their annual Halloween party, they hope it will be a quiet one. However, when the punch starts flowing, chaos ensues.





	Halloween Party AU

Bat chains, smoking cauldrons and mini jack o lanterns decorated the living room and hallway. In the centre was a table filled of Halloween nibbles and bites as well as two bowls of punch; one alcoholic and one non. Asta hoped that John wouldn't down all the alcoholic punch like he did last year. It took Henrik, Fletch, Ric, Zav and Kian to get John to the car. A few of them had to go to a& e due to John being violent.

Roxanna was finishing baking the mini pizzas and sausage rolls. She was dressed in her best witch attire, complete with a black wig and a witchs hat. She had a floor length black dress with the knee split showing off her stripy tights. Even though at the start at the relationship, she would burn anything and everything, with Asta’s help, she managed to make splendid dishes whenever Asta had a long day. She didn’t mind having a young female in the house as it took away the feelings of loneliness. They had been together for 8 years and Roxanna thought that now would be the time to pop the question to her.

Asta, meanwhile, was putting the finishing touches to her fallen angel costume, with black, battered wings and dark eye makeup. She felt a little empowered wearing it. As she walked downstairs in her killer heels, the doorbell rang. As Asta opened the door, she saw Henrik baring his fangs and pretended to suck her blood. He gave her a bottle of wine and a peck on the cheek.

John’s costume, however took Asta by surprise as it was Frank-n-Furter from Rocky Horror Show. Asta stifled a giggle as John draped his feather boa around her and kissed her on the cheek. Roxanna was putting the finishing touches to the buffet when John came in singing ‘Sweet Transvestite’. That and what she was seeing made her collapse into a fit of laughter. She had to be careful as her makeup would run otherwise. Half an hour had passed before the other guests turned up.

There was Bernie and Serena, Ric, Jac and Fletch, Kian and Nicky, Sacha and Essie, Zav and Donna. Asta was in charge of the Halloween playlist so that the party would get off to a spooky start. Of course there was the good old tradition of applebobbing and pin the heart on the surgeon. The party was in full swing when Roxanna took Asta into the kitchen for privacy.

She told her how amazing she had been in supporting her during her father’s passing and that she couldn’t think of a better person to share her life with. Roxanna knelt on the floor at the precise moment when the others peered round to have a look. Roxanna, through tears, said the words. Asta, at first, was overwhelmed by what Roxanna was asking. But after much thought, she said yes. The group exploded into cheer as Roxanna placed the ring on Asta’s finger and swept her up in a passionate embrace.

.....

Roxanna and Asta were cosying up to each other in bed. Asta was all snug in her nordic onesie and Roxanna was in a snow white twosie. They both couldnt stop giggling at the events of the evening:

. John became blind drunk that he began to make out with the skeleton decoration on the window, thinking it was Henrik.

.Donna caught Ric in a state of undress as he got soaked during the apple bobbing.

. Henrik was busy fending off Essie’s affections, resulting in John pulling her off by the hair.

. Bernie and Serena was rumaging through each other’s pumpkin patch in the bedroom. Henrik caught them and thanked the stars that he didnt bring Oskar.

. Jac had a pin related injury as Kian pinned the heart onto her in drunkeness.

. Fletch drank all the non alcoholic punch so Asta had to make one using Icelandic measures, creating a potent cocktail in which a couple of glasses will make you pissed .

Sacha danced on the table, singing time warp out of key. When he did the pelvic thrust. he did it so vigorously, that he threw himself off the table.

Roxanna snuggled into Asta’s neck as they both admired the engagement ring. It heralded a new chapter in their lives and they were looking forward to it.


End file.
